


Brat!

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Brat, F/M, Oral Fixation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane has an oral fixation and wants Kurt to relieve it, even if he's tired.





	Brat!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MellieD9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MellieD9).



> Based on an idea from and dedicated to my partner in (smut) crime for her birthday. <3

Kurt was hardly three feet in the door before Diane was on him. “But I wanna suck your dick!”

He chuckled. “Hello to you too. And thank you but I’m just so damn tired.”

“Please?” She begged playfully.

“I don’t even know if I could get it up.”

“I’m up for a challenge.” She reached down and grabbed his appendage, kneading gently.

His body responded almost immediately.

“Bedroom?” She asked against his lips.

Kurt sighed, knowing full well he’d give in. “Okay.”

“Gee. Who knew I’d have to twist your arm for this? Most men would be all for it.”

“Oh I am. I’m just exhausted.”

Diane unzipped him, reached in and took a firm hold of his growing erection. She massaged him a few times before stating simply, “let’s go.” She tugged him in the direction of the bedroom.

“What’s gotten in to you?” He laughed, quietly.

“I don’t know. I just got a severe oral fixation this afternoon and I need to do something about it.

They arrived in the bedroom and Diane released him before spinning to face him. She kissed him hard and pushed his shoulder to reposition him. Once they’d turned around, she pushed him back on to the bed.

Kurt fell backwards and groaned as he landed.

Diane’s eyes widened hungrily. “Perfect.” She pounced on the bed and took him in her mouth, running her tongue along his head and squeezing him at the base, willing him to get harder for her.

He sighed, letting himself relax and feel what she was doing to him.

After several moments of mouthing him, Kurt suggested, “how about I take off my pants?”

“Uh uh,” she replied, pausing only briefly to make the sounds, while never losing contact with him.

Kurt groaned. “God that feels good.”

She cooed into him as she continued to stroke him and suck his head, flicking the tip with her tongue, then taking more and more of his length into her mouth.

“Oh yeah,” he sighed.

Diane stopped and looked up at him, noticing how hard he’d gotten. With a devilish grin, she asked, “ready?”

Kurt looked up, “for?”

“This!” She took all of him in her mouth, down into her throat, and stuck out her tongue to lick his balls.

“Oh fuck!” He gurgled as his hips bucked into the bed.

She giggled again as she stopped to reposition her hips over his face. From this angle, she found she was able to take him even deeper.

Kurt could smell her musk and that, combined with her new trick, was enough to push him closer to an orgasm.

“Jesus.” He placed his hands up on to her chest, cupping her breasts and kneading.

His breathing hitched in his throat.

Diane continued on, alternating between sucking hard and deep throating him. She was a woman possessed, stopping at nothing to get to his salty goodness. 

Shifting her weight, Diane moved a hand to his balls and tugged and massaged gently.

“Oh shit. Di…”

He gripped her breasts harder but as he realized what was about to happen, he quickly moved them to the comforter and squeezed hard.

Diane took him deep within her throat and swallowed everything he had to give. Kurt thrusted up into her mouth multiple times as his muscles tensed.

He came hard and after a few final thrusts, Kurt collapsed in a grateful sigh.

She pulled off of him slowly and took care not to over excite his sensitive head. Diane moved to snuggle up next to him but noticed that he’d already fallen asleep. She giggled quietly as she looked down at the man who’d passed out because of her, noticing that his appendage had begun to wither.

Diane gently tucked his softening cock back into his pants, zipping him up before placing a final kiss over his jeans and patting him twice.

She reached back and grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the other end of the bed and tucked him in. Diane rose to clean herself up a bit but noticed his shoes were still on. Thinking, “it’s the least I could do,” she bent down and took them off of him, putting them away in the closet.

Diane walked back to the bathroom and after a few minutes, she went back into the bedroom to find him curled up on his side, his legs tucked up next to him.

As she walked into their closet, she giggled to herself, “God, I love being his brat.”


End file.
